


Such a Good Girl

by Equinoctia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Background Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Dom Loki, F/M, Kidnapping, Manipulative Loki, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, but not as non-con as Tony thinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equinoctia/pseuds/Equinoctia
Summary: "That was the least convincing 'no' I've ever heard in my life," Loki told Pepper, grabbing a handful of her auburn hair and staring into her eyes.After escaping with the Tesseract in 2012, Loki decides to make some mischief teleporting around. He kidnaps Pepper in the run-up to the Battle of New York, and takes her to a bewildering dimension where time is slowed down.[Planned Explicit rating and further tags.]
Relationships: Loki/Pepper Potts
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Such a Good Girl

"That was the least convincing 'no' I've ever heard in my life," Loki told Pepper, grabbing a handful of her auburn hair and staring into her eyes. His face was an inch away from hers as he pinned her against the wall. She felt as if he was staring into her soul. His breath against her skin made her hungry for him, and she hated it.

If Loki had manipulated Hawkeye into following him, could he see her thoughts? Pepper worried. Was he manipulating her now? 

She did love Tony, she desperately hoped he was winning and surviving at this very moment, but when Loki had walked into her underground emergency office in Washington, she had been transfixed. He was the most beautiful, the most compelling man she'd ever seen. He was the living incarnation of all the Byronic bad boys from the teenage daydreams she'd allowed herself to forget when she became a sensible adult. What had she said when he'd dragged her up the stairs and through the first window he saw? Nothing more than "Stop! This is a really bad idea." He hadn't actually even had to drag her, it was more like she sort of staggered a bit, past people who continued to work, oblivious under a spell. She had barely tried to resist, even for the sake of her own dignity in not becoming a damsel in distress, and not ending up in a pathetic 1950s Lois-and-Clark rescue scenario. She had even screamed like a damsel as Loki flew her up through the air, into some kind of kaleidoscopic portal, because what the hell would be through there? An empty room, it turned out: nothing here but her and Loki.

He pressed his leather-clad body up against Pepper and kissed her forcefully, pushing his tongue into her mouth. She let him, oh she let him. But she was trying not to respond as she felt like, she was trying to stay still out of loyalty to Tony, to the Avengers, to Earth. 

And the size of his hard-on made her nervous. _That_ she was honestly concerned by. How did Jane Foster manage? She wished she could text her right now to ask about sex with Asgardian men. Maybe Jane was just really into huge cocks. As far as Pepper was concerned, only slightly larger than average was perfect.

Loki withdrew from the kiss, licking his lips deliberately. "Tastes good, tastes very good, as my enemy's woman should when I take her". 

"Tony will _so_ get you for this," Pepper raised her voice, trying half-heartedly to wriggle free.

"Tony isn't here, is he? He's off playing tin soldiers, and he left his tower, and you, undefended. The fool! He hasn't even noticed you're gone."  
He paused for dramatic effect and seemed to be watching her reactions. Pepper made sure she remained outwardly calm, although if that was true about Tony not noticing, which it probably wasn't, she would feel a little indignant and uncared-for.

"We've only been gone about a minute in his world," Loki continued. "In this dimension time moves much more slowly, so we have _ages_ to enjoy one another's company."

Loki pushed one of his knees between Pepper's legs and he slid a hand around her crotch, stroking, softly, slowly, back and forth, with one finger firmer along the centre line, in _exactly_ the right place. As she felt herself getting increasingly aroused, and very wet, she reminded herself this was just a physiological response, it didn't mean anything. It didn't mean she consented. 

"You're enjoying this, aren't you? But you refuse to say so. How touchingly loyal. Tony Stark was a lucky man."

"How dare you refer to Tony as "was"? He's alive and fighting fit and you know it, and he and the Avengers _will_ defeat you and your minions."

"Do you know how much it turns me on when you pretend to get angry like that? Knowing you want me really? It makes a wonderful role-play."

This confused Pepper momentarily. She needed to get angry and argue for Tony so she was doing the right thing by her own moral code, and so that she thought about Tony as much as possible. But if it encouraged Loki…? It was clear why he was known for his mind-manipulation. She decided to ignore the tangle Loki was trying to create in her head and keep on with her existing strategy. Pepper was not going to let Tony be mocked like that, however sexy this alien-invader-god thing was, and whatever he said.

Loki removed his hand from between her legs but kept them jammed apart with his knee. He was holding her right arm and shoulder against the wall in an iron grip. There was no point in Pepper trying to fight strength like that, unarmed. With infinitesimal gradualness, Loki teased her with his other hand. He moved one finger lightly up the side of Pepper's neck, over her chin and along her lower lip. She felt it in her clit. It was as if she could feel every cell tingle, all for him. Involuntarily, she found she wanted to part her lips, which would show she was willing to kiss him. That must have been his intention. She stood firm and kept her mouth closed.

"Does he make you feel this good?" Loki said in a low, sinister voice.

"Yes he does, yes he damn well does," Pepper said, forcing herself to remember the first time she'd kissed Tony, all those years of sexual tension and care and anxiety rewarded.

"Really?" Loki jumped in before she could say more. "100% as good, or maybe just 80%? Or 75%? I've already taken your body way beyond where it has ever been - in space. I can do that with it in other respects too."

"You! Are a manipulative bastard!" Pepper yelled, trying to push out the doubts he was sowing in her mind, and too preoccupied with that to laugh at his cheesy remarks.

"Why thank you. I am, of course, the god of manipulative bastards. Only the very best for Miss Virginia Potts." Another pause. He was saying this stuff like he was some Shakespearean actor. "Virginia, what a lovely name, by the way. Makes me quite nostalgic."

"I prefer Pepper." It was Tony's nickname for her. Loki seemed to be trying to make her forget Tony by using her name from before she met him. Never mind the pun on what must be some disgusting old custom, which she was trying not to imagine in more detail. 

"It does suit you, your feistiness, and the red in your beautiful hair." He combed one long-fingered hand softly through it. "I've no doubt you're red hot in other ways too."

He was right. However dull some people (younger, stupider women; trashy magazines) said Pepper was, no-one would keep a man like Tony Stark for long by being boring in bed. But Loki couldn't be allowed to get away with this unanswered. 

"So now you're trying to appeal to my vanity? I'm not that vain, I think you've got us mixed up." Whether that meant herself and Tony, or herself and Loki, it didn't matter. She was flagging. She wished she could rest, but that obviously wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"You don't know yourself as well as you think you do," he insinuated, caressing her skin just outside her bra, allowing his hand to brush tantalisingly against her nipples as they hardened. 

"You're one to talk. I've heard that your own brother thinks you're messed up and not yourself."

"Enough!" He covered Pepper's mouth with his hand, and pulled it away only to plunge his mouth down on to hers and kiss her - no, tongue-fuck her. She might have moved her tongue a fraction, she might have pressed her pelvis against him a little, but she told herself it was just biology, or tiredness.

And then, nothing. He was gone. She was alone in the blank room, all white like a giant photography set. 

There was apparently nothing else to do, so she walked around its perimeter. One door led into an entirely white bathroom, with all the usual facilities found on Earth, except chrome. Walls and floor were made of a hard material that felt partly like stone, partly like plastic, yet not quite like any composites she was aware of on Earth - and that was a lot of them since she'd been managing Stark Industries. An arch-shaped window contained no glass, yet no breeze went through it. 

Outside, the sky was an unnaturally even light blue, as if 'color fill' had been selected on a design program. The ground, she estimated, was three floors down, and was a fuzzy green that stretched to the horizon and shifted before her eyes whilst staying exactly the same, as if snow on an old analog TV was all one colour. Looking at it for more than a minute or so gave her a headache, and it was no doubt meant to discourage escape. Did it even really exist, or was it just an image? She wanted to throw something on to it, or at it, or through it, to see what happened, but there were no objects here other than her own clothes, and in the bathroom there was tissue and a towel, none of which she wanted to risk losing when she couldn't tell how long she might be stuck here.

An arched doorway led into a blank white corridor, near the end of which were some stairs with, again, no variation of colour. Had Loki once kidnapped John Pawson to design his interdimensional supervillain's castle or whatever this place was? 

The plainness, the sameness was boring her and intensified her urge to sleep. But where? She hadn't even slept in a bathtub in college; Pepper didn't get that drunk. Maybe she'd have to find out what it was like now. Heavy-eyed, she told herself she would look in two more rooms before climbing into the tub. 

She walked across the corridor to the room opposite. All blank white again, of course. There was a small single bed, a divan. Was this coincidence, or was something responding to a few of her wishes? She considered the single bed resentfully. Was it supposed to make her think she was alone, with Loki her only option? There was hardly room to curl herself around the spare half of the duvet and pretend she was with Tony. Besides, the duvet had a rigid appearance that made her wary. Surely Asgardians wouldn't have those nasty cheap synthetic duvets from Earth? She took a hold of the top corner. No, it felt like a wool duvet. How obscure, though maybe they were commoner here. She wasn't a fan if she could have a down comforter instead, but maybe the luxury living she experienced as Stark's partner had spoiled her. This bed would be infinitely better than sleeping in a bathtub. And the sheets seemed to be linen, her favourite. 

She climbed in, in two minds as to whether to remove her trousers. It was horrid sleeping in day trousers, waking up sweaty with seams digging in, and she had no change of clothes. Too tempting to peel them off and sleep as her body and brain were begging her to. On the other hand, the room didn't even have a door, never mind a lock she could control, and there was no telling when Loki might reappear and what he might do. The trousers would have to stay on as one more line of defence, but as a compromise for comfort, she removed her belt and pushed it under the mattress, on the side of the bed further away from the door. 'Hopefully it won't turn white while I'm asleep', was the last thing she had the energy to think before dozing off.

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd, posted the same day as most of it was written. Likely to revise it later.
> 
> This story emerged from a realisation that I sometimes read about Stark and Loki as if they represent two types of men I've been involved with. There seemed no need to write another OFC for it, as Pepper is with Stark and is a plausible target for Loki in 2012 _Avengers_ villain mode.
> 
> The writer is *so* not a size queen (and agrees with Pepper in this chapter), but has noticed that 'large cock' is a popular attribute of Loki in smut fics, so that features here. And if he is a god, it kind of figures
> 
> Thanks to [Tangled Strings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265318/chapters/58479838) by Arabesqueangel and especially [The Dragon Bride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299135) by Caffiend for the idea of Loki transporting another character into a magical dimension outside normal time and space. And to Caffiend for encouragement to post this chapter after I mentioned it in a comment.
> 
> John Pawson is a British minimalist architect who designs very expensive buildings that are nearly all white. (Analogies for this all-white world and whiteness in fandom started to occur to me as these paragraphs happened, but I'm not yet sure how or if this might develop critically without it being sledgehammer obvious.)
> 
> But I do plan to say something about the burger chain White Castle eventually. We don't have that in the UK but we did have the film.
> 
> Chapter title is from the song 'Biology' by Girls Aloud. I had an urge to listen to it whilst writing this, and the line fitted in a double-edged kind of way. (Pepper is right about a physiological response that doesn't imply consent.)


End file.
